


Beautiful Gift

by siempremadridistalalala



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Fluff, Gay Bashing, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempremadridistalalala/pseuds/siempremadridistalalala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after their coming out, Guti and Raúl find out that Guti's pregnant. Raúl is happy, Guti thinks he's a freak. The rest of the world has it's own opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recently got the idea for this fanfic cause, sadly, I've only read one Guti/Raúl mpreg fic in my life, so I thought 'why not write one myself?'.  
> This chapter's a bit short, but it's kind of an intro. Next chapters will be longer.
> 
> Have fun reading!

“No, please, no! This can’t be real!” Raúl heard his lover’s voice coming from the bathroom. He put down the paper he was reading to go see what was wrong, asking Zaira to keep an eye on the other kids.

“What happened? Did you hurt yourself? No wait, did Sergio and Fernando send inappropriate selfies again?” But as soon as Guti looked up, eyes red from crying and tears still falling down his cheek, he knew it was something serious.

He quickly crouched next to Guti, who had slumped down on the bathroom floor and hugged him tight. He rubbed his back to calm him down and as soon as he heard Guti’s breathing become a bit slower, he pulled away a little so he could look the blonde in the eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong, you know you don’t have to keep secrets from me” he said while wiping away Guti’s tears.  
Guti didn’t say anything, just handed him the small white stick he had dropped on the floor a little earlier. It was a pregnancy test, Raúl noted. It was positive.

“Chema, baby, why are you crying? This is wonderful news!” Guti looked up. “Wonderful? We just came out! Did you already forget how much shit they said about us because of that, imagine how people would react if this got public. Men don’t get pregnant, Raúl. They’ll think I’m a freak.”

“That’s true, they said awful things, but we got through that, didn’t we? Then we can handle this too! Just think of happy the children will be when they hear this. I bet they wouldn’t mind having another sibling,” Raúl paused a few seconds “now that I think of it, we’d have a house with eight children.”

Guti couldn’t help but smile at that. He knew Raúl was right, they got through the shit other people gave them because of their sexuality and he could already imagine their children holding this little human he and Raúl had created.  
*****  
“YOU’RE WHAT?” Zaira’s eyes widened as she gaped at her father and Raúl. “How is that even possible?“

Guti opened his mouth to answer but his daughter was faster, “I know how babies are made, papa, please spare me all the details about your sex life. But I mean, you’re a man. Men don’t get pregnant. Everyone knows that, even Aitor.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aitor asked his sister. He was a little offended but glad that he had escaped having to comment on what his dad just told him.

Zaira ignored him and looked from her dad to Raúl and back, expecting one of them to answer her question.

They looked at each other for a moment and Raúl started to speak. “We don’t know either, but what we do know is that it’s an amazing gift given to us to be able to have a baby that’s part of both of us.”

None of the kids reacted.

“So, what do you guys think about having another sibling?”

“It’ll be a mess” Zaira admitted, once again being the only one with the courage to speak, “but it already is anyway. So, congratulations, I guess...”


	2. Even More Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti, Raúl and the others have been invited to Sergio and Fernando's for a little get-together that took a completely unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I'm already working on the third, which will hopefully be up soon. Enjoy!

“I don’t want to go” Guti whined. He had absolutely no desire to go to Sergio’s little ‘get-together’. It started off innocent but they’d always end up playing a dirty version of Truth or Dare, Have You Ever or some kind of stripping game.

“But you have to, everyone is coming! Iker and Cesc, Silva and Villa, Fernando of course and Xabi is having Steven come over from England.”

“And Cristiano? Will he be there too?” Guti asked hopeful. He had really missed talking to the Portuguese.  
“Yes, he will. And he is bringing Mesut too” Raúl said, hoping he had finally persuaded Guti into coming along.

“Oh, that German toyboy with the big eyes” Guti thought back of the young German who had arrived in Madrid, right after his first World Cup, with no knowledge of the Spanish language and people at all.

“His boyfriend” Raúl corrected him. He put his arms around Guti’s waist and pulled him close. He looked into his blue eyes. “Maybe you should try to have some respect for him. The poor kid got falsely accused of cheating, he had a lot of pressure on him and I’m not even starting on the criticism he got. He didn’t even want to leave Madrid, you know. And he had to go through all that without having his boyfriend right by his side to hold and comfort him, like we did.”

Guti sighed. “You’re making me feel guilty now, but okay, we’ll go and I’ll try to be nice and respectful.”  
Raúl grinned. “Nice AND respectful, are you sure that’s not too much at once? Come on, we’re leaving in five minutes.”

XXX

“Guti! Raúl! I’m so glad you guys came, Nando and I have something really important to tell you all!” Sergio said, almost jumping around.  
Guti raised an eyebrow, he had seen Sergio excited before but this was a whole new level of excitement. 

He got snapped out of his thoughts by Raúl, being the gentleman he was, helping him take of his coat and put it away for him.  
When they got to the living room, they saw that Iker, Cesc and the Davids were already there. The latter ones didn’t even notice them walking in, as they were practically glued to each other’s faces.

“Cristiano and Xabi are picking up their boyfriends from the airport, they should be here soon” Iker informed.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Sergio quickly went to open it, revealing Steven and Xabi, completely wrapped up in their scarves. Behind them were Cristiano and Mesut. Cristiano had put his arms around the midfielder in attempt to warm him up a little. The smaller one was shivering heavily and clattering his teeth.  
“I’ll go make some hot chocolate to warm you guys up a little. Great to see you, Mesut!” Sergio said as he closed the door and disappeared into the kitchen.

It took a while for them to unwrap themselves from their winter clothes. When the foursome went to the living room they were greeted by the sight of Cesc turning his back on Iker ‘cause he had taken away his coloring pencils. Silva and Villa had stopped kissing, but were still being disgustingly cute. Fernando was obviously thinking about something and Guti and Raúl were whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears and planting kisses on eachother's cheeks and heads.

“Is no one going to greet us?” Cristiano exclaimed, faking a shocked face. Everyone looked up and it took Guti barely to steps to make his way to Cristiano, almost knocking Mesut over on his way.

“CRISTIANO! I missed you so much” he said as he hugged the Portuguese striker, making his German boyfriend look uncomfortable. 

“I missed you too, Guti. You have met Mesut right?” Guti nodded, offering his hand to greet Mesut properly.

An awkward silenced ruled the room for a few seconds before Iker asked what everyone had been wanting to ask. “But uhm… What was that important thing you had to tell us, Sergio?” Ten pairs of eyes were on the defender now.

“Well, as you know Nando and I have been officially together for about 6 years now and we decided not to care about what people will think and just do it. We’re getting married!” Sergio took Fernando’s hand to show everyone the small golden ring around his finger.

“Congratulations, man.” The first reply came surprisingly from Steven, who took Fernando into a bear hug and gave Sergio a small hug too, as he didn’t know him very well, only as the love of Fernando’s life.

Cristiano and Mesut almost jumped Sergio out of excitement for their friend.

While the others were all congratulating the newly engaged, radiant couple, Guti cleared his throat. The other guys stopped hugging Fernando and Sergio, surprised by how serious the blonde actually looked. But there was also fear written on his face, and knowing how much of a cheerful and extravagant person he normally was, it was terrifying to see.

“Are you okay Guti? You look a bit pale” Mesut said, the first time he had spoken that afternoon. “Yes, I’m fine. It’s just…I- I have something to tell you guys too. Well, Raúl and I both actually. We’re in this together.”

Raúl put his arms around Guti from the back and whispered in his ear. “You don’t have to do this, Chema. Take your time and wait until you’re ready to tell them.” Guti shook his head. “I am ready, really. We shouldn’t wait too long, they'll find out anyway. I don’t want to keep this a secret from them.”

Sergio looked very worried by now. “What kind of secret? Did Raúl hurt you, because I swear, if he did he would have to deal with me” he said defensively.

“No! No, he would never do that, it’s something completely different. Please don’t freak out guys, but I’m pregnant.”

There was a long silence. Cesc and Silva looked completely clueless, as if they didn’t understand what was just told to them. Mesut and Cristiano glanced at each other nervously, Mesut looked really upset for some reason. Cristiano took him into his arms and stroked him.

Fernando and Sergio glanced at each other too, but in a different way than the Portuguese and the German. They were surprised, but didn’t know what to say. It was the same for Villa, Xabi and Steven. Iker was the first one to speak up.

“Well, congratulations to you guys too, I guess. Now that we’re confessing anyway, is there anyone else who has something to tell us?”  
Cristiano looked at Mesut but the smaller boy shook his head, leaning back into the striker.

“Can I organize a baby shower?” Cesc suddenly exclaimed, his eyes full of excitement.  
“It’s a bit early for that, I think, but if we decide to have it, you can surely organize it!” Raúl answered.

“WAIT” Silva yelled dramatically. “I’m confused, I thought Raúl was the bottom…”


	3. Talks About Babies And Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get "philosophical".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be great, but I wanted something up before 2015.
> 
> Just so you know, the first few chapters will mostly be about Raúl/Guti and Cristiano/Mesut, of course with some of the other couples included. Those will have an actual storyline later on in the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“No, no. It’s obvious Guti is the bottom, he’s the one with the best ass.” Villa ended up saying that way louder than he meant to.

“But what about mine? Do you think Guti’s is better than mine?” Silva pouted.

“Of course not, not one ass in this entire world can compete with yours, baby.”

“Oh really? Then you’ve never seen Cesc’s.” Iker interrupted.

“Guys, it’s pretty obvious Silva, Cesc, Mesut and Fernando are bottoms, because they’re all innocent and cute-“

Sergio got cut off by Villa. “Not in bed” he grinned.

“Anyway, as I was saying, they are obviously bottoms and so is Guti as we know now. The big question is: which of them is the bottom?” he said with a head gesture to Steven and Xabi who were dry-humping on Sergio and Fernando’s couch.

Everyone looked in their direction, which they didn’t seem to notice at first. Xabi eventually saw that they had an audience.

“Why are you guys staring like that, it’s a little bit creepy.”

“Do you fuck the Englishman or does he fuck you?” Sergio asked, not ashamed himself, but making Fernando lower his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"He fucks me, why?” Xabi answered, not noticing the confused looks Steven gave him. The man was the only one who couldn’t speak Spanish. He only knew a few words: fútbol, fiesta, hola, gracias and adiós.

“Nothing. Oh, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t have sex on our couch, cum stains are really hard to get out.”

XXX  
“You know, Madrid isn’t even that bad” Cesc said as he leaned into Iker. “I actually quite like it here.”

The Davids nodded in agreement.

“I miss it here. I mean, Germans are friendly and all but their language is horrible and they pretty much always sound angry when they speak” Xabi mentioned.

Mesut glared and Cristiano grinned. He had tried to learn German once, but he had given up after 3 weeks already.

“Do you know how it’s possible?” Iker asked, truly interested, but also wanting to change the subject. “Like, do you have those female parts or something?”

Guti shrugged. “I didn’t know it was even possible until I found out, maybe Raúl has bewitched sperm or something.” He grinned at Raúl who rolled his eyes, trying to keep back a smile.

“It rarely happens, but some men are not only born with a male reproduction system but also a female one. They’re born with a uterus and they have ovaries too. You can figure out the rest by yourself, I guess.” Cristiano said. 

Everyone gaped at him, not expecting him to have any knowledge of creating children, other than that you had to fuck a woman. Or a man in some cases.

“What? That I’m hot doesn’t mean I’m stupid, like Sergio.” He saved himself from any questions, an angry Sergio and Fernando were worth it.

“Hey, Sergio may not be intelligent but that doesn’t mean he’s stupid. He just has knowledge of other things, that don’t have to do with what you learn at school” 

Fernando defended his boyfriend, putting his arm around his waist. “See, Nando thinks I’m smart.”

“That’s not what he said, but that doesn’t matter. How do you know all of this, Cris?” 

Cristiano rubbed his forehead. “I know someone who has it too.” He shortly glanced at Mesut, hoping no one would see it, but unfortunately they did

“Mesut? Is there something we need to know?” Iker subtly asked, knowing how sensitive the German could be sometimes. The boy just shrugged uncomfortably and Iker could see tears appearing before he burst out crying on Cristiano’s shoulder. The Portuguese rubbed his back and whispered soothing words, which he alternated with a cautionary looks at Iker.

“I guess you’re not alone then” Raúl whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.  
Guti didn’t know wether he should be happy or feel sad. It was great that he was not the only one with this freaky condition, but the way the other boy handled it was heartbreaking.

Guti had lived in Turkey for a while and knew how a lot of Turkish people thought about homosexuality, the poor boy would have to lie to his family his entire life or if he didn’t he would probably be disowned.

“I still don’t get it, how are babies made exactly?” Cesc asked, looking up at Iker like a kid who had just lost his mother in a crowded city.

“You don’t know how babies are made? Didn’t they teach you during biology class?” Cesc shook his head innocently. “Good, cause I’m not going to tell you either.” Cesc pouted but cheered up again when Iker gave him a bag of Haribo bears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 1 MINUTE BEFORE 2015. THAT DESERVES AN APPLAUSE!!!
> 
> (At least, here it's 11.59)


	4. Love & Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Guti needs some comfort from Raúl, Mesut and Cristiano decide to seal their love in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really busy with school and driving lessons and stuff.  
> I made this chapter longer than the first three, which I'm planning to stick too.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“That was quite an evening” Raúl yawned as he opened the front door. They had stayed at Sergio and Fernando’s until two in the morning and it had been one hell of a night.

He stumbled inside, still a bit tipsy. Guti hadn’t drunk anything except two glasses of water. And he was pissed.

“Says you, you didn’t have to sit there the whole evening watching everyone drink alcohol, knowing you can’t have any yourself” Guti spat, clearly annoyed.

“Mesut and Cristiano didn’t drink either.”

“Yes. But that’s because of their own principles, and not because someone thought it was a good idea to stop wearing a condom.”

Raúl threw his hands up in defense. “Stop blaming me, you participated in this just as much as I did, if not more!”

Guti snorted and turned his back to Raúl, trying to make it seem like he was mad, but actually doing it to prevent Raúl from seeing him cry. “You don’t understand. I feel like a freak, it’s not natural for men to carry a baby. And what about the future? Everyone will want to do research on this child. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle that, Raúl.” Guti’s voice cracked a little, but enough for Raúl to hear it.

He slid his arms around Guti’s waist from behind, placing small kisses on his neck. “We’ll be okay, I promise. I won’t allow them anywhere near our child for whatever research they’ll want to do. I will make sure they don’t do it, trust me.”

Guti leaned into Raúl sinking against his chest. He sighed deeply.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Chema.”

“Raúl?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Will you still make love to me, even when I’m fat and ugly and-“

“Of course, I will.”

That was enough for Guti and he slid one of his hands down from Raúl's waist to the zipper of his pants. He quickly unzipped it and pulled it down a little.

The tears of sadness were quickly replaced with a naughty smile, as the younger one felt his lover’s hand caressing the bulge in his pants.

The smirk on Raúl’s face disappeared and made place for moans and sighs.

Guti pulled Raúl's pants and underwear down in one swift motion. Raúl wanted to protest when Guti got down on his knees, but Guti would probably find him too precautionous.

Guti took Raúl’s cock in his mouth a little at first, to tease him. He worked the rest of the shaft with his hands. Eventually he took Raúl in as far as he could without gagging.

It didn’t last long until he came, Guti swallowing his load without any trouble.

Guti got up from the floor and took Raúl’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. He was glad the children weren’t there, now he could moan and scream as loud as he wanted.

They managed to undress each other before they reached the bed, clothes lying on the floor somewhere in the hall and on the stairs. 

“Fuck, we haven’t fucked for way too long” Guti said between the kisses. “Don’t lie, we last did it this morning. Or yesterday morning actually.” Raúl grinned.

“That’s what I said, way too long.” He couldn’t help but think back of a few months earlier, after they came out. They had made love all night until Raúl suddenly remembered the children were being dropped off at their house in the morning.

Raúl rolled his eyes and pushed Guti on backwards on the bad, climbing on top of him. “You’re a sex addict, you know that?” “I’m not, I’m addicted to you.” Guti leaned up to kiss Raúl, who happily kissed him back.

“When did you become so sappy?” Raúl asked, receiving a glare from the blonde. “Take it easy, I didn’t mean it in a negative way.”

Suddenly the thought came into his head. How often Guti had mood swings already, being his normal self. He didn’t want to imagine how it would be when the hormones would play up and make the mood swings more frequent and heavier.

When he came back to reality, Guti was lying there in front of him, legs spread and a naughty smirk on his face.

As they’d done a few hundred times already, Raúl stuck his finger in his lover’s mouth, the other man sucking it hungrily. 

Guti hissed in pain when the first finger entered him. But from experience he knew that after the pain comes the pleasure. Head thrown back, he jerked up a little, giving Raúl better access to his entrance.

Almost immediately came the second finger. Raúl looked up to see the expression on his boyfriend’s face as he curled his fingers upwards. He couldn’t describe how beautiful Guti looked, his gorgeous body and most of all how he reacted to Raúl preparing him with a third finger.

Soon, Raúl took out his fingers and lined his cock up at the other man’s hole, carefully entering him until he was completely in. He stilled for a minute before slowly starting to move. 

Guti moaned and gripped Raúl’s hips, forcing him to go faster. They moved perfectly in sync, Raúl’s thrusts meeting Guti’s as he bucked his hips.

A tan hand was heavily pumping a pale cock, in the same rhythm.

“Fuck… Chema” 

“God, Raúl, faster!”

It didn’t last long until they both came. First Guti, spilling all over Raúl’s hand. The feeling of Guti clenching around him made Raúl cum deep inside of his lover.

Raúl pulled out, not caring about the stickiness on his hand and the semen on both their stomach’s. 

He turned a little, so he could lie behind Guti, spooning him. His hand around his lover’s waist.

He intertwined their fingers, gently squeezing Guti’s hand.

“It’s all gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this together. Just ignore everything the people will say, they know nothing about us” he whispered in his ear.

“How can you be so sure? I’m a freak, Raúl” 

It hurt Raúl to hear Guti like this. He had always been the confident, self-assured one. The one that comforted others, the one that hated getting comforted himself.

“Don’t say that. All of our children love you, and so do I” he said as he kissed his neck and nuzzled his nose into it.

He waited until Guti fell asleep to the constant “I love you’s” he kept saying to him. Only when he was sure the other was asleep, he himself fell asleep too, with a content smile on his face.

X

“I’m so tired” Mesut yawned as he walked into the bedroom. He stayed with Cristiano for the night as he had a training-free day the day after. 

“You’re cute when you yawn” Cristiano said with a sheepish grin. He knew that the other man hated it when he got called cute. But he was. He really was cute.

“You always say I’m cute. When we used to play football together, when I play with your son… You’d probably even find me cute when you’re fucking me.”

It was silent for a while. Mesut immediately regretted saying that. In those 4 years they’d been together, they never had sex. Of course, they had given each other numerous handjobs and blowjobs, but no actual intercourse.

“Cris?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember saying we’d wait to have sex until I was sure I was ready?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I am now. And I’m completely sure.” He was standing in front of Cristiano and looked up to see the other man’s face. He couldn’t quite make out whether he was smiling or just shocked.

It didn’t last long until Cristiano stepped forward, even closer to the German. He lifted up his chin with his finger. “Are you really sure?” 

Mesut nodded.

Cristiano leaned in and kissed Mesut softly on the lips. He opened his mouth and their tongues almost embraced each other, or so it felt.

Putting his arms on Mesut hips, he broke the kiss and led him to the bed where they sat down. 

Hands slid under shirts that were soon thrown on the floor somewhere in the room. 

Cristiano took of his pants but stopped his younger lover when he saw that he wanted to do the same. He carefully pushed him backwards so that he was lying on his back on the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took of his pants and underwear at once.

Mesut was now lying there completely naked, while Cristiano was wearing only underwear.

The Portuguese bent forward to kiss his boyfriend and leaned upon him a little, but enough for Mesut to feel Cristiano’s erection against his thigh.

Cristiano kissed down his throat, his chest and belly down to his thighs. He pulled them up a little, so he could slowly push the first finger in. Mesut had expected it to hurt but was surprised by the amount of pain he felt as Cristiano prepared him.

Cristiano noticed this and kissed his temple, as a way of soothing him.

The second finger hurt even more, which scared Mesut, as he already knew how big Cristiano was. 

The third finger didn’t make the pain worse, but made him experience a little of the pleasure he could expect later on.

After about a minute of preparing him with three fingers, Cristiano leaned over to his cabinet and got some lube and a condom, but not before he had pulled of his own underwear too.

He rolled the condom on and prepared the both of them with some lube. He deliberately made sure Mesut lay on his back, as he wanted to make their first time something personal and intimate. That meant he wanted to be able to look him into the eyes and comfort him if it was necessary.

Mesut already cried out in pain when Cristiano pushed the tip in. Cristiano was sure Mesut was going to leave red marks as his back was being scratched by Mesut’s nails.

As he pushed in further, tears welled up in Mesut’s eyes and rolled down his cheek, clearly not used to the pain. Cristiano decided it was good to keep still for a moment, letting the younger man get used to the feeling.

As Cristiano started moving, the pain was mixed with pleasure and made Mesut forget all that was happening. Arsenal, his family, the stress to perform well in games. It was all a blur at that moment.

He finally had some time to forget about the fact his family would hate him if they knew about him and Cristiano, maybe even stop talking to him. He forgot about leaving Madrid and his arrival in London, a city that was fun, but not the city where his heart belonged. Not Madrid.

Focusing on only the feeling of Cristiano loving him and making love to him made him cum. He moaned loudly. 

Cristiano came not long after.

He pulled out and threw the condom away. He slid back into bed with Mesut, taking the younger man in his arms.

Mesut snuggled up to Cristiano and laid his head on his chest. Closing his eyes, he whispered a soft “thank you”, which didn’t go unnoticed by Cristiano.

The latter smiled and kissed is lover’s hair, running a hand through it.

“I wish you could just stay here and not go back to London” he sighed.

“Me too, it’s no fun playing football without you.”

Cristiano’s response wasn’t entirely heard by Mesut, who had fallen asleep halfway. He hadn’t lied when he said he was tired earlier.

As Cristiano also closed his eyes and ran his hand through the German’s hair, he sighed again, contently.

He had managed to make Mesut forget about all of his insecurities, about how he looked and how he played. And probably also some other ones that Cristiano didn’t even know about.

“Te amo” he whispered softly.


	5. Kisses And Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning, maybe a bit too early...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in what? 5 months? I had to work really hard to get good grades at school (in which I succeed luckily) but now it's summer and I'm free and got all the time in the world to write.
> 
> Important: This chapter is set about 2 months after the last one.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you more.”

“No, I miss you more.”

Xabi and Steven had been going on like that for a few minutes, driving Cesc, Silva and Mesut, who were at the airport with him, completely insane.

“How long can they keep doing this? Seriously, you’re going to see him in a few hours” Cesc groaned, sliding down against the wall. 

“Shut up! As if you guys don’t miss you boyfriends” Steven defended himself. Sliding his phone back into his pocket after he and Xabi had ended the call.

“We do. We just don’t drive others crazy with lovey-dovey, cheesy bullshit” Cesc snapped at the Englishman.

Steven couldn’t help but snort. Wasn’t Cesc the one that had literally clung to Iker’s leg because he didn’t want to leave him the last time they were in Madrid? “Sure. Whatever you say, Fàbregas.”

A comfortable silence followed, the only noises came from people checking in and crying little kids. Mesut tried not to focus on the women carrying babies in their arms or the toddlers that were all over the place. For some weird reason it made him feel nauseous. 

To get his focus on something else, he broke the silence after a while. “Is it hard?” he asked, looking at Steven.

“Is what hard?” Steven grinned cheekily, which made Mesut roll his eyes and smile a little. “Not that! I meant having a long-distance relationship for such a long time? I know, you have a wife, but do you ever feel lonely without Xabi?”

Steven’s grin disappeared and was replaced by a slight curl of the corners of his mouth. “It is, sometimes I can’t sleep because I miss him so much it hurts. But I know that we’ll be together in the end and that is the most important.”

Steven immediately regretted what he said. Mesut looked discouraged and sad, as the words sank in. The Englishman wrapped his arm around the small German and pulled him close. “Don’t be so sad, I’ve seen you and Cristiano, you guys seem to truly love each other a lot. I believe you two can make it.”

Mesut nodded slowly. Steven was right, he and Cristiano loved each other too much to worry about not making it. They could survive anything, right?

“Stop with that boo-boo face, you’re so much prettier when you smile” Cesc mingled in, squeezing Mesut’s cheek. The other boys laughed, Mesut trying to do so too. He didn’t agree with what the Spaniard had said, but decided to keep that to himself.

 

XXX

 

When Guti woke up, he found himself looking directly into Raúl’s eyes.

“Morning” grinned the brunette. He knew his boyfriend hated mornings, but he himself loved it. He got to see his boyfriend with a sleepy face and messed up bed hair. And, more importantly, during the morning Guti was too tired to snap at him and make rude remarks.

“Don’t stare at me like that, I look like shit” Guti turned his head away from his lover, only to be met by the sight of a tray with orange juice and his favourite buns on his night stand. He wouldn’t admit it, but he secretly loved it when Raúl did things like this.

“I love you” he mumbled, half hoping Raúl wouldn't hear it and half hoping he would. 

“I love you too. Both of you” Raúl said as he caressed and kissed Guti’s little bump.

“I’m getting so fat. Look, it’s all pudgy” the blonde complained as he poked himself at the place Raúl had just kissed. 

“First of all, I’ve told you this before, you’re not fat. It’s all baby. You just think you’re pudgy ‘cause you are used to being extremely skinny. You should better get used to it.”

Guti gave him a look that was supposed to shut him up, but Raúl knew better. He just didn’t want to admit the younger man was right.

“Speaking of the baby, when did you plan the first ultrasound?” Raúl interrogated his boyfriend, who let out a groan of annoyance. “Tomorrow? I don’t know, I wrote it down on that post-it over there.” He pointed at the bright orange post-it next to the door.

Raúl, knowing Guti wasn’t going to get up to look at it, got up from the bed. He walked over to the door and looked at the small paper. “GUTI! This is set for today, we have to be there in an hour!”

The blonde just smirked and apologized. “Oops sorry, my bad.”

He was practically ripped out of bed by Raúl who threw some clothes at him. “I can’t believe you forgot about it. It’s about our kid, Chema” he said, knowing the use of that nickname would probably have a softening influence on his boyfriend.

“Whatever.”

“Oh, and please eat that, I spend almost 45 minutes in the kitchen for it.” He nodded his head in the direction of Guti’s nightstand where the breakfast still stood, untouched.”

“First of all, did you really need 45 minutes to make that? And second, why would I eat it? It’ll probably come out soon anyway.”

“Yes, this took me 45 minutes, those stupid buns took forever to warm up and I made the orange juice myself, so please at least take a sip of it. You HAVE to eat. You’re eating for two now remember? Though actually, if I see you like this, you could actually be eating for th-“

“NO! I don’t even want to hear it.”

“Okay, we’ll see. I’m so picking the baby room colors if I’m right though.”

“Fine. Deal. But only because I know you're not right.”

Raúl laughed and lightly slapped Guti, now completely dressed, on the shoulder. “Now eat!”

 

XXX

 

Fernando and Sergio were also still in bed. If they’d known being engaged would result in such amazing sex, they would have done it a lot sooner. This night had literally been one of the best ones of their lives and they had been at it like rabbits the past two months.

“Morning babe”, Sergio greeted Fernando as he woke up. 

“Have you been watching me while I was asleep, you creep?”

“No.” They both knew he had been. Fernando was even cuter when he was asleep, if that was even possible. It may have sounded like a cliché, but he truly looked peaceful like that, not having to worry about anything. It felt good.

“Are your kids coming over today?” Sergio yawned as he played ‘connect the dots’ with his finger and Fernando’s freckles. Sergio loved Fernando’s kids. Back in the time when he used come over, Nora and Leo would jump into his arms as soon as the door was opened. Ignoring Olalla’s sighs and disapproving looks, he would play football with Leo and afterwards have a tea party with Nora.

“Yeah, Olalla said she would drop them of around 1 PM so we still have two hours.” He grabbed Sergio’s hand and pulled it away from his face. “Why are you so annoying?”

“I’m not annoying, I just love those cute little freckles.”

“They’re not cute, Sergio. I’m 31, 31-year old men are not cute!” 

Sergio smirked. Fernando was right, when he was screaming out his name, lying there under him and letting him do everything he wanted to his body, he wasn’t cute. That was hot. But now, looking all sleepy and rubbing his eyes it was the most adorable thing Sergio could think of.

 

XXX

 

It had cost a lot of effort, mostly from Raúl’s side, but they managed to make it to their appointment on time. Luckily there were practically no people in the waiting room. There were only an old woman and a young girl, not older than 18, with a tiny baby. They were rather focused on themselves, which gave the couple the chance to slip in without being recognized.

“Mr. Guttiérez, Doctor Espinosa is waiting for you.” The blonde woman at the reception called.

With his head down and Raúls hand in his, he walked to the room they were shown to. He would never admit it, but he was nervous. Sure, he had been there for the ultrasounds of Zaida and Aitor, but it hadn’t been him lying there. It wasn’t his belly that carried them. Now that it actually was, it was suddenly all so real.

When he walked into the room he was surprised, he expected Doctor Espinosa to be a man, but she was in fact very female. Curves obvious and brown hair tied in a high ponytail.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Espinosa. You may lay down here and pull up your shirt, please” the doctor asked, getting straight to the point. Guti did what she said, glancing at Raúl really quickly. He didn’t like it when it was obvious that he was scared, but right now there was no way to deny it.

He felt Raúl squeeze his hand and the younger man pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s all okay baby, this moment is supposed to be a good one.”

“Alright, this may feel a little cold.” And with that the slimy liquid, as he preferred to call it ‘cause he had no idea what the stuff was really called, was put on his belly by the doctor.

He felt a soft pressure on his slightly protruding stomach and, grabbing Raúl’s hand even tighter, he looked at the screen on his right.

There it was. His baby. Their baby. The little miracle they had created together. It looked a bit weird though, not what his other children looked like. He turned his head to Raúl, but he was also intensely staring at the screen.

Doctor Espinosa noticed their worried and confused looks and smiled, reassuring them. “Don’t worry, your baby isn’t malformed. If you look really carefully, you’ll see that there’s in fact two of them. Congratulations, you’re having twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll update more frequently from now on. The next update won't be for at least a week, 'cause I'm going on holiday. But I guess it will be a longer chapter next time, at least 10 hours to Austria and another 10 back should give me plenty of time to write, I hope.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it and please review, I really care about your opinions. I'll promise to respond to the reviews from now on.


End file.
